1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid lifter and, more particularly, to a universal box lid lifter capable of being mounted on different locations of a lid and a base of a box for lifting and closing the lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boxes made of durable materials, such as metal and wood, are useful in storing things. Basically, a box has a lid and a base. In order to store or access items inside the base, the lid needs to be lifted and held in a lifted position without interfering with a user's act of storing or accessing the items. Hence, box lid lifters are brought into play to support the lid in the lifted position and close the lid on an opening of the base.
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional left box lid lifter 80 and a conventional right box lid lifter 80′ are mounted on an inner wall of the lid 91 and respectively on two opposite inner walls of a base 92 of a box 90 to keep the lid 91 lifted. Each of the conventional left box lid lifter 80 and the conventional right box lid lifter 80′ has an upper mounting plate 81, a pivoting arm 82, a spring housing 83, and a lower mounting plate 84. The upper mounting plate 81 is pivotally mounted on one end of the pivoting arm 82. The lower mounting plate 84 is pivotally mounted on one end of the spring housing 83. The upper mounting plates 81 and the lower mounting plates 84 of the conventional left box lid lifter 80 and the conventional right box lid lifter 80′ are pivotable respectively in one direction. Due to the difference in mounting positions, the upper mounting plates 81 of the conventional left box lid lifter 80 and the conventional right box lid lifter 80′ are mounted oppositely on the respective pivoting arms 82. Similarly, the lower mounting plates 84 of the conventional left box lid lifter 80 and the conventional right box lid lifter 80′ are mounted oppositely on the respective spring housing 83. Accordingly, to lift and close a lid of a box 90, a single type of conventional box lid lifters is inadequate to do the job, and at minimum, one left box lid lifter 80 and one right box lid lifter 80′ are required. To address a simpler and universal box lid lifter that can be mounted on various locations in a box, the conventional box lid lifters 80, 80′ have to be further improved.